Friends of Red Jenny
} |name = Friends of Red Jenny |image = |px = |type = |headquarters = |leaders = |races = |ranks = |location = Ferelden Kirkwall Orlais Starkhaven Tantervale Nevarra |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Friends of Red Jenny are an enigmatic organization present throughout Thedas. According to Sera, the Friends of Red Jenny are a secret society that perform elaborate revenge schemes ranging from petty thievery to contractual assassinations on those who would prey on the lowborn of society. More typically, it's an expansive network who all contribute in disparate ways to random acts with a desired goal of mutually profitable ends. The organization is a leaderless resistance as they have no structural hierarchy and each cell is compartmentalized by location and headed by varied leadership. Background An investigation undertaken by the Antivan Crows revealed that the Friends of Red Jenny started as an organization of assassins in Ferelden, at least a hundred years ago. The name of Red Jenny itself is older than the organization. They were cheap, small, and made a habit of paying street urchins to get information or plant weapons. They were a strictly local organization who mostly found their recruits among urchins, and as such weren't competition to larger guilds like the Crows. The Friends became more active after the Fifth Blight despite much fewer members, expanding their influence with Jennies in Val Royeaux and Kirkwall (Sera and Charade, respectively). They changed the way they operate and have mostly stepped back from being assassins. Sera now appears to hold seniority, which she earned at a very young age. Her group has gained so much notoriety that they don't even need to act to be credited with an outcome. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins It is revealed they ordered mercenaries to steal an item from First Enchanter Irving's quarters at the Circle Tower. The item and one of the letters to the mercenaries can be retrieved by the Warden and then delivered to Denerim for a reward. Dragon Age II Upon finishing all of the gangs sidequests, A Friend informs Hawke that it was the Friends of Red Jenny who provided rewards for getting rid of the gangs. Dragon Age: Inquisition Sera, one of the Inquisitor's companions, is a high-ranking Friend of Red Jenny. She occasionally draws the Inquisitor into the group's schemes (which is how they met in the first place), and sometimes uses their resources to assist the Inquisition in turn. Known members * SeraSera profile page - Official Inquisition site * A Friend * Charade Amell * The Inquisitor (conditional) * Johi * Contact behind a Mysterious Door in the Denerim Market District during quest Friends of Red Jenny Trivia * The Friends of Red Jenny seem partly inspired by Robin Hood & his Merry Men with their mission being to help the lowborn and poor. See also , gloves received as a reward for completing The Trial of Crows quest line for the Antivan Crows. , a dagger in Dragon Age II References Category:Groups